


Heather Poe's Night of Fun

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fix-It, Light Bondage, Mind Control, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rope Bondage, Spoilers, Strap-Ons, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: The Fledgling, with help from Venus Dare, gives Heather Poe a night of nonstop debauchery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You did install the Unofficial Patch, didn't you?

Heather made it back to the Skyeline Apartments relatively quickly. She wanted to be home before her Mistress returned.

The first thing Heather did was take off all her clothes and throw them in the hamper. When she was home Heather was under orders to wear nothing. Heather could otherwise act normally, watch TV, surf the net, etc, but she had to do it without a stitch of clothing, even when Mistress wasn’t around. She could still wear her glasses though, in fact her Mistress insisted that she did.

Heather did not have a sex life before her Mistress had saved her at the clinic, she had never thought about having sex with a woman either, but Mistress had aggressively worked to change that. During her first night back in that shithole in Santa Monica her Mistress had told her to strip and lay spread eagle on that awful mattress while she had eaten her out. Heather wasn’t sure if it was the blood her Mistress had given her beforehand or her Mistress was just that good, but Heather had never cummed that hard before when it had just been herself.

On her second night Heather had spent the evening getting more and more fingers fitted inside her until her Mistress could wear her like a mitten. Heather did not mind, all she had wanted was to make to her Mistress happy.

On her third night the two had moved into the Skyeline Apartments in downtown LA. That was when things had gotten really interesting. First Mistress had given her some more of her blood, then she tied Heather’s arms behind her back and fucked with a strapon on their new couch, then fucked her in the ass on the new bed. Heather loved how intense and almost violent Mistress had been, pulling her hair, not giving Heather a chance to catch her breath until she was thoroughly exhausted.

On her fifth night Heather caught the unwanted attention of some guy, so she thought she would bring him back as a present for her Mistress. Unfortunately for her Mistress had been in a bad mood that night for some reason. Mistress had drained him to almost near death and told Heather to throw him out. When she had come back Mistress tied her hands and feet to the legs of the coffee table and spanked her ass with a wooden spoon she had found in a kitchen drawer. Then she had left Heather tied to the table while she had gone out again for several hours.

The next night Mistress must have still been mad. Apparently she had found a store in Hollywood that sold some fun stuff. Mistress had bought what looked like the biggest, black vibrator she could find and a (thankfully) smaller vibrating wand and had told Heather to keep both of them inside her while she was out, and if she came back and did not find Heather on her bed working those things inside her there would be Hell to pay. Heather had pumped those two toys in and out of her while her Mistress watched, getting off on being so thoroughly filled and her Mistress watching her half-interested, like she was a circus sideshow. After Heather came once her Mistress had left her to her own devices and went out. After trying a couple of different positions Heather figured she did not need to do this the entire night, but kept an ear out for the elevator, anxiously waiting for her Mistress to get back. When she had heard the elevator Heather had rushed back to the bed and hastily inserted the toys into her holes. But Mistress has come home smelling like a sewer. Heather had begged her for more blood, so her Mistress gave her some more, took a shower and went right to bed, scowling the entire time.

The next couple of nights Mistress had seemed distant to Heather. She would go out earlier and earlier and come back alter and later, looking tired. She barely noticed Heather anymore, and wouldn’t talk about what was going on. Heather started worrying about her Mistresses’ safety and continued interest in her, she even thought about going out and buying body armor for her, her Mistress’s blood driving her almost crazy with worry, until one night when Mistress had come back one night and told her stay inside until she came back.

Heather had done what she said and waited two nights. On the second night she had heard Venture Tower exploding, and a few hours later Mistress walked back into their apartment like she was Queen Big Dick of LA. And because Mistress was happy Heather was happy. Mistress had fed on Heather and had given Heather some of her own blood in celebration of whatever she did, which was orgasmic bliss to Heather. The sun was coming up so Mistress didn’t have any time for anything else, and she looked like she needed a break anyway. Heather was happy to lay next Mistresses’ cold, pale beautiful body as she drifted off to sleep.

Since then Heather’s Mistress encouraged her to live a mostly normal life and insisted she still go to night school and take online courses. Mistress had even done her a real solid when she had asked Heather if she had any other family, Heather mentioned she had a grandmother, so her Mistress had taken a cab over to her grandmother’s house and used that mind control power she had to convince her grandmother that Heather had moved out and found a nice place and was doing fine and she shouldn’t worry. Not that Heather cared about anyone other than her Mistress anymore, but a small part in the back of her mind felt a little relived.

Of the course the sex was great. Whatever had happened had filled her Mistress with a fresh enthusiasm which she loved to take out on Heather, coming up with news ways to fuck and debase her, which Heather never got enough of. And tonight would be no different, as Heather would find out momentarily.


	2. Chapter 2

The current second-in-command of the Los Angeles Camarilla was feeling pretty good about herself tonight. She had hung out with Jack, laughed in Damsel’s face, cleaned out some Sabbat stragglers, met The Deb of Night, and laughed in Damsel’s face again. Unlife was pretty good for LA’s favorite problem solver, and she knew how to cap off the night with her favorite toy.

“A security guard and everything,” said her elevator mate and business partner Venus Dare, “you really do live the good life.” The Fledgling had invited Venus up to her place to celebrate their newest profits.

“I have to keep out the riffraff somehow,” the Fledgling replied, “here we are.” The elevator door opened up onto the tiny hallway in front of the Fledgling’s haven. The two crossed over to the front door and went inside.

“Heather, I’m home,” the Fledgling yelled, “and I brought company. Come out here and introduce yourself.” Heather walked out from behind the kitchen countertop. The Fledgling never got tired of seeing Heather walk around wearing nothing but her glasses. She was a little disappointed that Heather had gotten use to it, which is why she hoped Heather would be uncomfortable around Venus, at first.

Ever since Heather had told her she was a virgin a switched had flipped in the Fledgling’s brain. Her sex life when she had been human was barely anything home to write about, the strapon she had bought for herself had been more wishful thinking.

That all changed when she had been embraced. A new set of cool vampire powers led to an incredible boost in self-confidence. Gone was any sexual desire, having been replaced with an infinitely more enjoyable lust for blood. But a lingering part of her humanity affected by her new self-confidence felt a little bad that she would never do all the wild and kinky things she should have done when she was alive.

That’s where Heather came in. The Fledgling didn’t get sexual gratification out of fucking Heather, but something about watching the girl flail and squirm under her machinations endless amused her. Plus she got to enjoy that altruistic feeling of giving Heather all this pleasure that she herself never got to experience. Isn’t she great?

“Who is this, Mistress?” Heather asked, half attempting to cover her breasts with her arm.

“Heather, don’t be rude to our guest,” Mistress rebuked, “this is Venus, she owns Confession.”

“Oh, pleased to meet you.” Heather said, blushing.

“I invited her over so we could all have some fun.” Mistress said, putting her hands on Venus’ shoulders.

“But Mistress, I’ve never done anything with someone else-“

“You will now, because it will make me happy.” That’s all Heather needed to hear.

“Yes Mistress.” Heather said.

“You were right dear,” Venus said, stepping closer to Heather, “she is really cute.” Venus held Heather’s chin and moved her head around, inspecting her. Then she moved her hands to Heather’s boobs and gave them a hard squeeze. “Love these tits too.” Heather gasped at the sudden attention.

“Heather,” Mistress said, “for tonight you will do everything Venus tells you to do as well.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“And enjoy it too.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Great,” Venus said, “Heather I want you to give me a nice long kiss.” Heather immediately leaned in and started kissing Venus. Her kisses started off rather prudish, until Venus grabbed the back of Heather’s head and forced it closer to her, and stuck her tongue into Heather’s mouth. Heather responded in kind. With her spare hand Venus kept massaging Heather’s giant tit.

Mistress didn’t want to be left out. She walked behind Heather, reached down, and started rubbing Heather’s pussy. Heather moaned into Venus’ mouth at the extra attention but did not stop making out with Venus. The three stood there for a minute, Heather getting attention in front and behind her, her Mistress tracing her fingers up and down her vaginal lips. Heather could feel an orgasm mounting already, and Mistress could tell.

Which is why Mistress pulled her hand away and told her to stop kissing Venus.

“Yes Mistress.” Heather said, a little disappointed.

“Now Heather, Venus is our guest, she should be allowed to cum first,” Mistress said. “Why don’t you help Venus out of those boots?” Heather got down on her knees and unlaced Venus’ long black boots. Venus lifted her feet so Heather could pull them off. Heather gently placed Venus’ boots off to one side. Mistress pointed at Heather and told her to stay right there on the ground.

“Yes Mistress.” Mistress turned to Venus.

“Venus, why don’t your wriggle out of those short shorts of yours?”

“Yes, ‘Mistress’.” Venus hooked her thumbs into her shorts, panties, and stockings and pulled them down on one swift motion. Venus stepped out of her clothes and stood there, looking a little proud of herself.

“Like what you see?” Venus said to Heather. Heather sat there and looked at Venus’ pussy, then went back to looking at Mistress.

“Don’t be rude Heather, you think Miss Dare looks great.” After hearing that Heather thought Venus did look great, with her wide hips and long legs. Mistress thought Venus looked good too, she circled Venus, grabbed a handful of each of Venus’ butt cheeks, and squeezed them both. Venus stiffened a little and chuckled at the feeling. Mistress circled back around.

“Let me help you out of that too.” Venus raised her arms and Mistress pulled her weird cutoff t-shirt with the boob window over her head. Venus’ big tits flopped out of her shirt. She had some big areolas and erect nipples to go along with her tits, which sagged just a little under their own weight.

Mistress wasn’t focused on those though, because taking off Venus’ shirt exposed her neck. Mistress had drunk some guys before she had gone to Confession, but she was always hungry, and she could see Venus’ veins pulsating with delicious blood. But the Fledgling was going to restrain herself, this was Heather’s night of debauchery and she was not going to ruin it for her.

Instead Mistress restrained herself and walked behind Heather who was still kneeling on the ground. She grabbed the sides of Heather’s head and tilted it upward.

“Heather,” Mistress said, “I want you to tongue fuck Miss Dare until she cums all over your face.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Venus walked up to Heather and gently rolled her box over Heather’s face, covering everything below her nose. Heather grabbed Venus’ legs to steady herself. Unsure what to do at first, Heather stuck her tongue out and felt upward for Venus’ labia. She found it and gave it a cautious lick. Venus smiled.

“That’s it, don’t be shy.” Emboldened by Venus encouragement Heather stuck her tongue as deep into Venus’ cunt as she could reach. Venus sucked the air in between her teeth at the sensation. “I knew you would be a natural.”

“Congratulations Heather,” Mistress said, not letting go of Heather’s head, “you’re a natural born cunt-licker.” Heather mumbled something into Venus’ cunt in response, the vibrations giving Venus an extra thrill.

The two women stood there in front of the Fledgling’s giant fish tank with Heather in between them. The Fledgling didn’t move, she was content to watch Venus squirm on top of her ghoul, getting off in front of an audience. Venus felt a mixture of unease and arousal at her strange co-worker watching her standing naked in her home, unmoving and unblinking, as she got off to her slave(?) eating her out. Heather was getting into being used like this and started to play with herself as she ate out this strange women her Mistress was forcing her to pleasure. Her glasses started to fog from the heat emanating from Venus’ crotch.

Venus started to feel her climax building up inside her. She grabbed the sides of Heather’s head and tried to force Heather deeper into her snatch. Heather tried to help Venus as best she could, moving her tongue around Venus’ folds while she frigged herself faster with her free hand. Through it all the Toreador Kindred leaned a little on Heather’s head and watched the two with an amused smirk on her face.

“Oh! Dear, dear I’m cumming!” Venus yelled as she came all over Heather’s mouth and chin. The vampire held Heather’s head in place and forced her to drink Venus’ cum. Heather drank as much of it as she could, but a little still dribbled down her chin.

It took a minute for Venus to calm down. Eventually Venus stepped back and let Heather breath through her mouth again.

“Thanks love,” Venus said, tenderly moving Heather’s hair off her face, “you were great.”

Heather was too dazed from choking on cum and too busy rubbing herself to do anything other mumble out a “thank you”.

“Oh no you don’t,” the Fledgling pulled Heather’s hand away from her crotch, “you can’t cum until I say you can.” Heather sat there torn between wanting to cum and being unable to go against her Mistress. The Fledgling could see the pained look on her face.

“Don’t worry Heather,” Mistress picked Heather off the ground, “we’ll get you fixed up good.” The Fledgling put Heather under her arm like a bag and climbed up the stairs. “Come along Venus, leave your clothes.” Venus followed the Fledgling up the stairs, somewhat confused by this feeling of subservience she was being forced into, but curious to see where it was going. Normally Venus hated to be under someone else’s thumb, but maybe it would be fine, just for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fledgling tossed Heather onto the bed they shared in their thankfully windowless bedroom. Heather bounced and lay on her back, then sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at her Mistress desperately. The Fledgling took off her clothes to get into the mood of the evening, letting Heather bask in her unearthly beauty as she stood there. Venus walked into the room and marveled at Mistresses’ body too, noting her lovely perky breasts and total lack of body fat.

“Your body is absolutely perfect dear,” Venus said, putting her arm around the Fledgling’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” the Fledgling responded, putting her arm around Venus’ waist, “you don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Thanks. Now what do you want to do with your little morsel?”

“Please Mistress,” Heather begged, “do anything you want to me, I need it!”

“I’m glad you asked,” Mistress said, deliberately ignoring Heather, “come over here, I want you to decide what you are going to do to Miss Poe.”

“How generous.”

Mistress led Venus over to her closet and opened it up. Inside Mistress had amassed an impressive amount of devices and hung them inside the closet walls, she had practically cleaned the Sin Bin out. Venus momentarily forgot her attitude at the sight of the collection.

“See anything you like?” Mistress asked.

“Uhhh…” Venus quickly recovered her composure, “Well…let’s see what you got.” Venus stepped into the closet and looked over the collection of toys and other things. She selected a large purple double-ended dildo off the hook.

“This looks like it could be fun.” Venus said. Venus sat on the bed next to Heather.

“Dear, if you’re going to enjoy this you’ll have to help me out.” Venus said. The Fledgling sat in a chair and watched them.

“You heard our guest Heather,” Mistress said, “help her out.” Venus held up one end of the dildo to Heather’s mouth. Heather took the end of it and started sucking. Venus took the other end and started sucking too. The two women held up the dildo with their mouths, fellating it deeper and deeper. Heather had trouble, only sucking a few inches, but Venus felt the need to impress the Mistress watching them and took more down her throat until she was almost kissed Heather. She pulled back and winked at Mistress who smiled back.

Venus took the dildo out of Heather’s mouth and started kissing her, pressing her down against the bed and lying on top of her. Heather played with Venus’ giant tits while Venus reached down and started rubbing Heather’s pussy with the dildo, eliciting a moan from Heather. Venus continued, rubbing the dildo up and down Heather’s pussy lips until she started pushing it inside Heather.

“Oh, Miss Dare.” Heather sighed.

“I like the way you call me “Miss Dare’.” Venus said, inserting the dildo farther in Heather, “now hold it right there and don’t move it.” Venus sat up and, while holding the dildo in one hand, lowered herself onto the other end. Venus groaned and ran her hand through her hair at the feeling of plastic cock filling up her cunt. She looked over her shoulder at the smiling Fledgling watching them.

“You enjoying the show love?” Venus asked the Fledgling. The Fledgling shrugged in response, not saying anything.

“Hmph,” Venus turned back to Heather, “Come on dear, let’s put on a show for your Mistress.” Venus pushed down on the dildo, pressing it deeper into Heather. Venus looked down at the squirming younger woman under her, pleased with herself that she could elicit such a reaction. Venus leaned forward, giving the Fledgling a good view of their spread out pussies. She started moving her hips up and down, sliding the dildo in and out of her own pussy while she pushed farther into Heather. Heather’s eyes were closed and she was holding onto Venus’ arms, and every time Venus moved her hips down Heather gave a little cry. It didn’t take long for Heather to cum.

“Miss Dare, I’m cumming!” Heather yelled. Venus didn’t immediately slow down, she kept fucking Heather through her orgasm, only letting up after Heather calmed down and stopped clenching the dildo. With a few final thrusts Venus collapsed onto Heather, the two breathing heavily after the ordeal.

“That was great, Miss Dare.” Heather said.

“Glad to hear it,” Venus replied, reaching back and pulling the dildo out of them.


	4. Chapter 4

“You should fuck strange women more often.” The Fledgling had climbed up on the bed and was sitting next to them crossed-legged, like they were having a normal conversation. Heather smiled up at her.

“If you want.” Heather replied. Venus climbed off of Heather and sat between them.

Mistress turned to Venus, “You know our Heather has never fucked another woman before? She’s only been on the receiving end.” Venus looked at Heather and back to Mistress.

“I don’t know girls,” Venus said, “I think I need a break.”

“Oh come on, you can go for another couple of rounds.” Mistress said. Venus fell back on the bed, exhausted at the thought, and groaned a little.

The Fledgling couldn’t have Venus tap out now, Heather hadn’t fucked enough to Mistress’ enjoyment. Mistress wanted Heather to remember this night and feel horny and sore every time she thought about it. She climbed on top of Venus, looked into her eyes, and used Dominate.

“Venus, can you tell me what I am?” Mistress asked.

“I believe so, you’re a vampire aren’t you?” Venus replied.

“That’s right, and right now I am using my vampire powers to control you, but you are okay with that.”

“Okay.”

“Venus, you do not feel like stopping, you want to keep going until I say you feel like stopping.” Venus nodded. “In fact, you love the idea of us using your body until Heather’s sexually satisfied. You find the idea extremely arousing, more so than any other turn on you’ve had in your entire life. You’re aware that you think this because of what I am doing to you, but you’re okay with that and it makes you even hornier.” Venus smiled at the command. “Now Venus, what do you want Heather to do you?”

“I want to her to fuck me raw.” Venus responded. The Fledgling briefly remembered when she had first met Venus, and how Venus had asked her to deal with that Russian mobster who was forcing her to have sex with him. But this was different, she would enjoy this, the Fledgling told herself. Besides she will put Venus back to normal when they are done.

“Great! If you two could follow me over here.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Heather got off the bed and went around.

“Yes, Mistress”. Venus followed Heather.

The Fledgling had gone back into her closet and was lifting something big off the wall.

“We haven’t gotten a chance to use this yet.” The Fledgling put the new device on the ground. It appeared to be a rack. It was a long block of polished wood with two smaller pieces at the end shaped like a T. On top of the T were two leather straps on adjustable rails. At the other end of the block were two pieces of plastic sticking out of the bottom with two more straps on them. “This is going to be fun!”

Venus looked at the rack. “I’m down for some weird shit love, but this might be too much.”

“Come on Venus, you just need to try it,” Mistress argued, “do it for Heather.” Venus looked at Heather, who was looking at the rack not completely uninterested.

“Oh fine, you fuckin’ weirdos.” Venus said, smirking at the other two. Venus crouched down on the rack facing towards the straps, like she was mounting a small animal. With inhuman speed the Fledgling forced Venus’ arms and legs into the straps, tying her to the rack so she couldn’t move. The position of the straps bent Venus forward a little, putting her at level with the bed.

“There you are Heather, your own woman to fuck. Don’t I treat you right?”

“Thank you,” Heather hugged her Mistress, “but what if I’m not any good?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine. Let’s get you all set up.” The Fledgling moved Heather back to their toy pile. The Fledgling grabbed a huge red strapon hanging on the wall.

“You should try this one, it vibrates,” Mistress handed the big red dick and harness to Heather. Heather looked it over, untangled the harness and put it on. Mistress reached down and pushed a button on the side of the harness. The dick started buzzing, Heather gave a shocked laugh at the sudden buzzing on her clit, and Mistress turned it off. She then walked Heather back over to Venus and sat on the bed.

Venus looked at Heather standing there wearing a huge plastic cock, her cunt aching at the thought of Heather fucking her with that thing. Thanks to the Fledgling she was unable to think about anything besides Heather stretching her out with that strapon she was wearing, and she knew it, and she loved it. Her pussy dripped onto the polished wood of the rack she was mounted to in anticipation.

“Please Heather, hurry up and fuck with me with that thing.” Venus begged, wriggling in the straps like an impatient child.

“O-okay.” Heather walked across the bedroom and crouched behind Venus.

“Do it Heather, give her the fucking she’s begging for.” Mistress said.

Emboldened by her Mistress’ encouragement, Heather grabbed Venus’ hips and shoved her fake dick right into Venus’ dripping pussy.

Venus reacted right away. Heather’s plastic cock felt great stretching Venus’ pussy wide open all over again. The feeling of helplessness was wonderful too, Venus could do nothing to increase her own enjoyment and was totally dependent on Heather to pleasure her. But it was the thought of Heather using her body that really excited Venus, her mind-controlled pleasure centers magically overwhelmed by the thought of Heather Poe fucking her. Venus could only think about how erotic the situation was, how stimulated every inch of her body felt.

Heather pressed the button on the side and the strapon started vibrating again. Heather had to steady herself on Venus’ backside as she found it hard to concentrate with the constant vibrating pressure on her clit. Still, Heather wanted to continue, the thought of fucking this older woman while her Mistress looked on lovingly really turned Heather on. Heather clumsily pulled the vibrating strapon out of Venus’ pussy and shoved it back in, watching Venus’ fat ass jiggle from the miniscule vibrations of the thing worming her way inside of her. Heather pulled out and pushed in again, getting into a steady beat of fucking Venus’ cunt. Heather grinned at the Fledgling, who smiled approvingly in return.

The Fledgling grabbed Venus’ face and turned it towards hers her, squishing her cheeks in the process. “Do you like the way my girl pounds your slutty fuckhole?” Venus nodded rapidly, her dignity having been forcibly replaced by thoughtless pleasure a while ago. Heather kept steadily pounding away at Venus from behind.

“Yes Mistress,” Venus said between her squished lips, “I’ve never been fucked this well by anyone before.” Heather smiled at the compliment and increased the tempo of her thrusts. “Oh!” Venus exclaimed.

“Are you about to cum, dear?” the Fledgling asked innocently. Venus nodded again.

“Please Heather,” Venus begged, “hurry!”

“You got it Miss Dare.” Heather responded.

Venus’ orgasm built up quickly. Her Dominated mind multiplying the feeling as it pushed her buttons with the reminder that it was Heather fucking her and she couldn’t help enjoying it. Venus let out a long strangled scream as she thrashed against her restraints, her body barely able to handle the supernaturally enhanced orgasm.

Heather came too, watching the bartender cum combined with the rubbing of her clit and her Mistresses’ presence sent her over the edge. Heather let out a long sigh as she came, sweat running down her face and getting on her glasses. Heather pulled out of Venus and lay on the bed, turned off the strapon, and removed the harness. Venus shuddered as the strapon flopped out of her sopping cunt.

Through it all the Fledgling watched the two humans fuck in front of her, amused and a little proud of her work. She undid the straps holding Venus to the rack. Venus weakly got up, took a few steps, and collapsed on top of Heather. The younger girl held the older woman to her, the two basking in the wonderful feeling of what they just did.

“You were great love.” Venus complimented Heather.

“Really?”

“Definitely. I’m glad I was your first.” The two started kissing tenderly on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fledgling looked over at the clock on the nightstand. There was still a few hours left before dawn and the novelty of watching Heather fuck Venus had not totally worn off yet, she figured the two could go for one more round. And the Fledgling had an idea on how to make their final fuck an interesting one.

The Fledgling rummaged around in her desk and took out a camcorder she had taken from one of the formerly occupied apartments. She checked to see if it worked and went over to the two girls.

“You two ready to have a little more fun?” Mistress asked, pointing the camera at the two girls.

“Of course.” Heather was of course always ready to do what her Mistress wanted.

Venus was more hesitant. While of course her brain was stuck in permanent “please fuck me Heather” mode another part of her brain was wary of being recorded. She didn’t want any of her customers to recognize her. Both parts of her brain were ignoring how her body was exhausted and sore.

“Mistress,” Venus asked, “could we not record this? I would prefer not to become a local celebrity. I promise Heather can do whatever you want her to do to me.”

“Heather is going to do to you whatever I want her to do to you no matter what you say,” the Fledgling said, reveling in her control, “but don’t worry, I wouldn’t want you to be embarrassed, I know just what we’re going to do.”

A few minutes later…

“Hiiiii!” The two women said in unison to the camera the Fledgling was wielding.

“This is Miss P.” Venus gestured to Heather on her left.

“And this is Miss D.” Heather gestured to Venus on her right.

“And tonight we’re going to put on a show for you,” The two girls recited their lines perfectly, with an out-of-character chirpiness, “on the orders of our Mistress, Miss V.” The Fledgling gave the girls a thumbs up.

The Fledgling knew firsthand how messed up the LA home video industry could be and didn’t want her favorite ghoul to be bothered on the street. Fortunately the Fledgling had bought some gaudy feathered masks for her and Heather to wear. Heather was wearing a white mask and Venus was wearing a black mask, and the Fledgling was wearing a red mask.

“Miss D here has agreed to be the focus of our show today.” Heather said to the camera. The Fledgling suspected that the mask was giving Heather a boost in confidence. No way she’d be this excited to do freaky shit in front of the camera on her own.

“I’m the guest,” Venus said like it was an accomplishment, “so Miss V is going to treat me right. What have you got in store for me tonight Mistress?” Venus sauntered towards the camera and winked at it.

The Fledgling put the camera on a stand, walked over to the closet, and pulled out a length of rope. She tossed the rope to Heather.

“Tie her hands together.” The Fledgling ordered. Heather nodded and stood in front of Venus, who put her hands in front of her. Heather wrapped the rope around Venus’ wrists and knotted the end. The Fledgling took the end of the rope and stood up on the bed. Above the bed was a plastic hook the Fledgling had glued to the ceiling to do things to Heather with later.

The Fledgling looped the rope and pulled Venus’ arms over her head. The Fledgling kept pulling until she was strung up like a prized fish, her toes barely touching the carpet. She tied the end of the rope to the foot of the bed.

“How does that feel?” Heather asked Venus.

“Exciting,” Venus grunted, “and a little painful.”

The Fledgling tossed Heather a vibrator from the closet. This one was metallic and looked like a bullet. The Fledgling walked back in front of the camera.

“Miss D’s been kind of a bitch tonight, so Miss V’s decided that she should be teased a little, or a lot,” the Fledgling said to the camera, “Miss P!”

Heather flicked a switch on the back of the vibrator, making it buzz in her hand. Heather took the vibrator and placed it against Venus’ chest, smiling for the camera the entire time. Venus gasped at the feeling as Heather dragged the vibrator down Venus’ body. The Fledgling had taken the camera off the stand and was focusing on Heather, zooming out as Heather went farther down.

Eventually the tip of the vibrator reached Venus’ clit. Heather held it there as Venus tried to get some friction against the toy, spreading her legs a little so she was no longer touching the ground, giving the camera a good view of her vag.

“Mistress please,” Venus begged the Fledgling, “please let me cum!” The Fledgling focused on her face as she begged.

“Not yet.” The Fledgling replied. Heather moved the vibrating toy down alongside Venus’ pussy. She moved it back and forth, rubbing the toy against Venus’ labia, slowly, never putting it in, keeping Venus on the edge. The Fledgling alternated between filming Heather’s teasing and Venus’ reacting face. Heather sat on the bed, moving the vibrator back-to-front from behind Venus so both of them would be facing the camera

Venus was staring at the ceiling, trying desperately to swing her body in a way to give her release. Heather teased her for a couple of minutes, Venus mewling and whimpering but not cumming the entire time. Eventually the Fledgling got bored with this endless struggle.

“Alright Miss P, I think she’s had enough.” Heather turned the vibrator off and dropped it on the bed. Venus looked the Fledgling desperately, pleading for some kind of release. The Fledgling hooked the discarded strapon with her foot and threw it to Heather.

“Put that on.” Heather complied and reattached the harness. The Fledgling shoved the camera in the suspended Venus’ face.

“Are you ready to cum your brains out in front of an audience, Miss D?” The Fledgling asked.

“Yes Mistress.” Venus replied.

“Great.” 

The Fledgling pulled the computer chair from her desk outside and rolled it in front of the bed.

“Sit.” Heather sat down in the chair and positioned herself between Venus, who split her legs on either side of the chair. The Fledgling walked over to the bed, untied the rope holding Venus up, and retied it, giving her more slack. Heather caught Venus as she fell, the vampire blood she consumed giving her a little bit of super strength, holding Venus above her strapon.

“Have you ever taken a really big cock up the ass, Miss D?” The Fledgling asked Venus, still holding the camera and panning up and down Venus’ exposed body. Venus shook her head and smiled, any nervousness she felt overwritten by the thought of Heather fucking her in such a new and vile way.

Heather improvised expertly to the news. She grabbed Venus’ ass-cheeks and spread them apart, then lowered Venus onto her strapon, the tip pushing against Venus’ asshole. Venus inhaled sharply at the feeling of something pressing against her other hole, her brain excitedly anticipating Heather shoving her fake dick up her virgin asshole.

With a sudden push Heather shoved the tip of the strapon into Venus. Venus gave a sharp yell at the sudden penetration, she hadn’t been prepared for the pain of her anal ring being stretched so far. Heather didn’t wait for Venus to get use to the feeling, she pushed Venus farther down the plastic cock until Venus was practically sitting on her lap. Venus gave a little yelp with each push. The Fledgling filmed both of them, Heather’s eager face at sodomizing a woman under her control, and Venus’ shocked face.

“How do you feel?” The Fledgling was trying to retain a seductive authoritative tone, but she was genuinely curious, having never experienced this herself.

After taking a few seconds to recover, Venus turned to the camera and said: “It feels great, Miss P is so big!” 

Heather reached down and hit the button on her strapon. The toy came to life, buzzing away in Venus’ ass. Venus gripped the chair arms, having to steady herself at the new feeling.

“Hold her there Miss P,” the Fledgling ordered, lowering the camera to be at the same level as the two, “and spread her pussy for everyone.” Heather let go of Venus, leaving her impaled on her dick, and spread Venus’ legs apart, giving the camera another intimate view of Venus’ pussy.

Heather was really getting into the show. With one hand Heather started rubbing Venus’ clit, with her other hand she started fondling one of Venus’ giant tits, and she started sucking on Venus’ other tit.

Venus couldn’t handle the assault all over her body. Between this sexy woman fingering her front, fucking her back, and playing with her tits, Venus had never felt this aroused before, the other exotic woman recording her body’s ravaging made it infinitely better. Venus hammed it up for the camera, moaning loudly and rolling her eyes back. The Fledgling stood over the two woman and pointed her camera straight down at Venus, who looked up at the camera.

“Is this the best you’ve ever been fucked?” The Fledgling asked Venus.

“Yes!” Venus yelled, never losing that English accent of hers.

“Do you enjoy having your entire body abused this like this?”

“Yes Mistress!”

“Do you like being a giant lezzie whore for the camera?”

“Yes Mistress, I do!”

“No one is ever going to fuck you as good as we have tonight.”

“I know Mistress, I know!” Venus was starting to cry a little at all the pain and pleasure forced on her. She looked like she was on the verge of cumming, so the Fledgling stepped back to get a better view.

Venus’ was rocked with shockwaves as she came, all the stimulation plus the Dominate spell on her making her cum harder than she ever had before. It felt like every one of her muscles had flexed and released as a huge wave of pleasure washed over her body. Venus’ pussy, which the Fledgling had gone back to recording was dribbling girl cum on the floor. Venus had to lean back on Heather like she was the chair, all the energy drained out of already exhausted body as she came again and again, until she was practically a lifeless doll.

Venus wasn’t the only one. The pressure of the woman pushing on her vibrating dildo that was pushing on her clit sent Heather over the edge again. Heather held onto Venus’ waist as she came, reveling in the two orgasming together.

The Fledgling was almost jealous of the two. She waited a couple of minutes for the duo to calm down, then shut off her camera and put it down, and pulled Venus off of Heather’s strapon, which was still buzzing around in her ass, and held Venus against her chest. Heather turned the strapon off.

“See Venus,” the Fledgling said, “I said you would have fun.” Venus was practically hanging from the Fledgling’s arms, barely able to hold herself up, as she rested against her host.

“I had a great time.” Venus murmured.

“I’m glad. And Heather is glad too.” Heath got off the chair and rested her hands on Venus’ shoulders.

“That was really fun Venus,” Heather said, “I’ve never fucked anyone like that before.”

“Unfortunately, we have to rest.” Venus looked up at the Fledgling, upset.

“But I’m not done yet.” Venus pleaded, “Heather hasn’t done nearly enough things to me.”

Time to undo the Dominate, the Fledgling thought. She was going to do that anyway, she wasn’t a monster after all, at least mentally, she told herself. She looked at Venus and used Dominate.

“Venus,” the Fledgling said, holding Venus’ head and looking straight into her eyes, “you are not affected by the orders I gave you before. You have the previous sexual appetites before I used magic on you.” Venus’ eyes became more focused.

Venus looked annoyed at the Fledgling. “That was unnecessary.” Venus said. She stormed out the bedroom and down the stairs, hobbling a little from her sore asshole. The Fledgling and Heather followed her down to their living room.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad,” the Fledgling argued, “you had fun.” Venus scowled at the Fledgling and started putting on her clothes. “Go help her.” The Fledgling whispered to Heather. Heather went to help her.

“It’s not like you weren’t going to do that anyway,” the Fledgling realized how bad that sounded after she said it.

“You should have asked first (thanks Heather).” Venus had pulled her shorts back up and was putting on her shirt that Heather handed her.

“I just wanted Heather to have a fun night.” The Fledgling pleaded. Heather was helping Venus put on her boots. Venus looked at Heather, then back at the Fledgling who had walked up to her.

“It was fun,” Venus said a bit reluctantly, “but you owe me. And you need to respect boundaries better.” Venus tied her last boot and got up. The Fledgling pulled her in for a long deep kiss. She still had enough blood in her for it to feel a little warm.

“How was that?” the Fledgling asked.

“It’s a start,” Venus replied, “but you still aren’t getting the ‘boundaries’ thing.” Venus pulled away and walked to the door. She stopped in front Heather and tweaked her nipple.

“Call me sometime.” Venus said. Heather stood there as Venus walked out the door.

“She still seems a little mad,” Heather said. The Fledgling walked over to her and put her arms around Heather.

“It’s okay, I’ll make it up to her tomorrow.” The Fledgling turned to Heather. “Did you have a good time?”

“I did Mistress.”

“I’m glad.”

“I’d like that, but I was wondering,” Heather looked at her Mistress, “next time, could I pick the girl?”


End file.
